Ende und Anfang
Ende und Anfang ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Die Freunde befreien Max mit Sheriff Valentis Hilfe aus den Händen von Agent Pierce. Sie befürchten, dass es nötig sein könnte, Roswell für immer zu verlassen. Doch Max entscheidet, gegen Agent Pierce zu kämpfen... Inhalt Teaser Sheriff Valenti und Michael Guerin bringen Max Evans aus dem Eagle Rock Militärstützpunkt hinaus. Draußen warten die anderen bereits. Valenti sagt, wenn sie sich aufteilen, seien sie schwerer zu verfolgen. Er will, dass sie sich in einer verlassenen Silbermine wiedertreffen. Michael, Isabel Evans, Tess Harding, Alex Whitman und Maria DeLuca brechen mit dem Jeep auf, Valenti mit seinem Wagen, Liz Parker nimmt Max in Marias Jetta mit. Sie fahren in verschiedene Richtungen los. thumb|Sprung von der BrückeLiz fragt Max, was die Männer vom FBI ihm angetan haben, doch er meint nur, es sei jetzt vorbei. Da schießt jemand auf sie; die Heckscheibe zerspringt. Liz lenkt den Wagen an den Straßenrand und sie fliehen zu Fuß weiter. Agent Samuels verfolgt sie. Max und Liz kommen zu einer Brücke über einen Fluss. Die FBI-Leute schneiden ihnen den Weg ab. Es bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Als die Männer sich nähern, springen sie von der Brücke. Kapitel 1 Liz und Max flüchten den Fluss entlang vor den Männern des FBI. Max ist sehr angeschlagen. Liz findet einen alten Kleinbus, in dem sie sich verstecken. Als Liz Max küsst, sieht sie, wie Pierce ihn gefoltert hat. thumb|"Wir haben Schüsse gehört..."Die anderen fahren mit dem Jeep noch immer durch die Nacht. Tess wirft Michael vor, dass er Nasedo zurückgelassen habe. Michael meint, Nasedo habe es vielleicht nicht geschafft; er habe Schüsse gehört. Tess will zu der Höhle mit den Inkubationskapseln fahren, weil Nasedo ihr aufgetragen hat, dorthin zu gehen, falls ihm etwas passieren sollte. Sie streiten. Michael entscheidet, sich an den mit Valenti ausgemachten Plan zu halten, und fährt zu der verlassenen Silbermine. Liz spricht mit Max über Tess. Sie sagt, es sei wahr, dass Max und Tess füreinander bestimmt seien. Max wünscht sich, es wäre wieder wir früher, und Liz sagt, sie hätte ihn gern davon abgehalten, ihr Leben zu retten, weil seines an diesem Tag vorbei gewesen sei. Aber Max versichert, sein Leben habe an diesem Tag erst begonnen und die Gedanken an Liz haben ihn in dem weißen Zimmer am Leben gehalten. Er sagt, nur sie sei sein Schicksal und dass er sie liebe. Liz sagt, sie liebe ihn auch. Sie küssen sich. thumb|Wo sind Max und Liz?Michael und die anderen kommen in der Silbermine an. Valenti ist bereits da. Max und Liz müssten eigentlich auch bereits angekommen sein. Valenti will sie suchen fahren und Michael begleitet ihn. Er versichert der ängstlichen Maria, er sei bald mit den beiden zurück. Als Max und Liz aufwachen, ist es bereits hell. Sie machen sich wieder auf den Weg. Michael will von Valenti wissen, warum er ihnen hilft. Valenti sagt, Pierce stehe in dieser Sache nicht auf der richtigen Seite. Und dass er es gut fände, sollte sein Sohn je in Schwierigkeiten sein und er könnte ihm nicht helfen, dass es jemand anderes täte. thumb|Michael greift einHinter Max und Liz tauchen FBI-Leute auf. Valenti und Michael nähern sich von der anderen Seite. Michael setzt seine Kräfte ein. Helles Licht blendet die Agenten und legt ihren Wagen lahm. Valenti schaut Michael entgeistert an. Liz und Max steigen in Valentis Auto ein. Max will wissen, was Michael getan hat, aber er weiß es selbst nicht. Valenti ist immer noch wie erstarrt. Michael brüllt ihn an, er solle losfahren, was er dann auch tut. Agent Bello klettert aus dem rauchenden FBI-Wagen. Valenti, Michael, Max und Liz kommen an der Mine an. Max spricht mit Valenti. Der Sheriff hat geglaubt, Max sei der einzige, aber jetzt ist ihm klar, dass auch Michael und Isabel außerirdisch sind. Max will wissen, ob er ihm vertrauen kann. Valenti erklärt, es ginge jetzt schließlich auch um sein Leben; er wolle alles wissen. Max berichtet, sie wüssten nicht, woher sie kommen oder warum sie auf die Erde geschickt worden sind. Valenti stellt fest, dass sein Vater die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt hat. Max erwidert, Valentis Vater hätte sie mit Sicherheit ausgeliefert, und er fragt Valenti, was er nun tun werde. Kapitel 2 thumb|Isabel sorgt sichMichael berichtet Tess und Isabel vom Einsatz seiner Kräfte. Tess sagt, dass Nasedo ihm genau das habe zeigen wollen; Isabel macht sich Sorgen wegen Valenti. Alex wirft die Frage auf, was die Freunde tun sollen. Max kommt dazu. Er will in Ruhe über die Sache nachdenken. Tess schlägt erneut vor, in die Höhle mit den Inkubationskapseln zu gehen und auf Nasedo zu vertrauen. Max macht sich Sorgen, dass Pierce den Menschen in ihrer Gruppe etwas antun könnte. Isabel fürchtet sich davor, Roswell verlassen zu müssen. Aber Michael meint, wenn sie vier gingen, könnten die anderen vielleicht in Sicherheit weiterleben. Doch Maria widerspricht: Sie will ihn nicht verlassen. Alex sagt, er wolle auch bleiben. Max entscheidet zu kämpfen. Pierce habe ihm erzählt, was das FBI mit dem gefangen genommenen Außerirdischen gemacht hat, und er will nicht zulassen, dass einem seiner Freunde so etwas passiert. Dadurch, dass sie wissen, wer Pierce ist, habe er nun keinen Vorteil mehr. Und sie seien stärker, als Pierce glaubt, stärker sogar, als sie selbst glauben. thumb|Pierce als DeputyValenti hört den Polizeifunk ab. Seine Deputys sind auf der Suche nach den sechs Jugendlichen - und ihm. Pierce gibt sich nach wie vor als Deputy Fisher aus. Er hat bereits Leute zu Kyle geschickt, um nach dem Sohn des Sheriffs zu sehen. Agent Samuels ist bei Kyle. Der will wissen, was los ist und ob sein Vater in Schwierigkeiten stecke. Doch Samuels beantwortet seine Fragen nicht. Die Freunde kehren nach Roswell zurück. Sie beobachten Agent Bello, der in einem Lieferwagen das Crashdown Café überwacht. Michael und Isabel gehen an dem Wagen vorbei, damit er ihnen folgt. Tess gaukelt ihm Agent Pierce vor, der ihn aus der Stadt hinaus schickt. Gleichzeitig macht sie dasselbe mit Agent Samuels. Doch Kyle unterbricht die Suggestion. thumb|Tess erschafft eine Suggestion von PierceSamuels will gerade über Funk nachfragen, da ist Max plötzlich da und schlägt ihn bewusstlos. Max erklärt Kyle, der Mann sei nicht, wofür er ihn halte. Kyle will wissen, wo sein Vater ist. Max sagt, er sei in Sicherheit; mehr könne er ihm aber nicht erzählen. Doch damit ist Kyle nicht zufrieden. Max verfrachtet Agent Samuels in einen Schrank und verschließt die Tür mit seinen Kräften. Dann fordert er Kyle auf, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren, und geht wieder. Kyle schnappt seine Jacke. Dabei entdeckt er eine von Valentis Waffen. Pierce sitzt in Sheriff Valentis Büro, als dieser zur Tür hereinkommt. Pierce sagt, wenn er ihn töte, würde nur ein neuer Mann zum Chef der Einheit ernannt. Doch Valenti ist nicht gekommen, um ihn zu töten. Er sagt, er habe Angst; es gebe Dinge, die er jetzt wisse, die er am Vortag noch nicht gewusst habe. Pierce glaubt ihm nicht. Er denkt, Valenti arbeitet mit den Jugendlichen zusammen. Valenti erklärt, er kenne den Plan; die Aliens seien gerade dabei, Pierce' Agenten auszuschalten. Pierce ruft Bello und Samuels über Funk, kann sie aber nicht erreichen. Valenti bietet ihm einen Deal an: Sein Name wird aus dem Fall herausgehalten, er und sein Vater bekommen eine Pension und werden niemals wieder belästigt. Pierce bietet ihm und seiner Familie neue Identitäten an. Im Gegenzug soll Valenti ihm zeigen, wo die Aliens sich aufhalten. Kapitel 3 thumb|Geschnappt!Isabel, Liz und Tess betreten das UFO Center. Valenti und Pierce warten in Deckung. Pierce fordert Valenti auf, gezielt zu schießen und auch die Zivilisten nicht zu verschonen. Da geht das Licht aus. Pierce und Valenti werden von Max und Michael überrumpelt. Max fesselt Pierce im Projektionsraum des Centers. Er macht deutlich, dass er sich von Valenti verraten fühlt. Michael bringt Valenti weg. Außer Hörweite von Pierce erklärt er, dass er froh sei, sich in Valenti, den er für einen Feind gehalten hat, getäuscht zu haben. Er befreit ihn von seinen Fesseln. Valenti erklärt, er würde das Problem mit Pierce lösen, sobald Max mit ihm fertig sei; er kenne einen Staatsanwalt, den er bereits angerufen habe. Das Land dulde keine geheimen Regierungsoperationen, sobald erst einmal die Presse davon erfahren habe. Max verhört derweil Pierce. Er verwendet dieselben Worte wie der Agent. Max will herausfinden, was mit Nasedo geschehen ist, aber Pierce schweigt beharrlich. thumb|Findet Isabel Nasedo?Die anderen ermutigen im Nebenraum Isabel, ihre Fähigkeiten zum Traumwandern auf Pierce anzuwenden, um die Antworten zu sehen, die der Agent ihnen nicht freiwillig geben will. Während Max ihn weiter befragt, sieht Isabel in seiner Erinnerung, wie er Anweisung gibt, Nasedos Leiche zum Flughafen von Hobson zu bringen. Sie versucht, Tess die Nachricht schonend beizubringen. Tess aber meint, Nasedo könne gar nicht sterben: Sie hätten die Macht, ihn zurückzubringen. Alex will wissen, wie das gehen soll. Tess berichtet, Nasedo hätte sie aufgefordert, einen Indianer namens River Dog zu finden, der im Besitz einiger Steine sei. Die anderen wissen, wovon sie spricht - von den Heilenden Steinen. Michael durchschaut, dass es gar keinen Staatsanwalt gibt, den Valenti angerufen hat. Valenti sagt, Pierce sei ein böser Mensch, er habe Agent Stevens beseitigt, Kathleen Topolsky und sechs weitere Menschen in dem Krankenhaus in Bethesda einfach verbrennen lassen. Und er sei auch kurz davor gewesen, die Jugendlichen alle zu töten. thumb|Kyle hilft PiercePierce versucht, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Da entdeckt er zwischen den Regalen Kyle Valenti. Er erklärt, Max und die anderen hielten seinen Vater fest, und fordert ihn auf, ihn loszubinden. Kyle kommt dem sofort nach. Er gibt Pierce auch die Waffe, die er von Zuhause mitgebracht hat. Dann schickt Pierce ihn weg. Max und Michael kommen mit Valenti in den Projektionsraum zurück. Valenti sieht, wie Pierce die Waffe zieht und stößt die beiden Jungen zu Boden. Er und Pierce schießen aufeinander, treffen aber beide nicht. Während Valenti nachlädt, kommt Pierce aus der Deckung und richtet seine Waffe auf ihn. Michael greift ein und wendet seine Kräfte gegen den Agenten an. Das helle Licht schleudert ihn durch die Projektionswand. thumb|Kyle wurde getroffen!Die anderen kommen dazu. Valenti geht zu Pierce. Er ist tot. Michael wendet sich zutiefst erschüttert ab. Da erkennt Valenti die Waffe aus Pierce Händen als seine eigene wieder. Er sieht sich um und entdeckt Kyle, mit einer Schusswunde in der Brust am Boden, getroffen von seinem eigenen Schuss. Völlig entsetzt zieht er ihn in seine Arme. Er fleht Max an, ihn zu retten. Kapitel 4 Max legt die Hand auf Kyles Schussverletzung. Ein weißes Licht leuchtet auf und die Wunde verschwindet. Valenti verkündet, er sei von nun an immer für die Jugendlichen da. Dann bittet er darum, mit Kyle allein sein zu können. thumb|Was ist passiert...?Max spricht mit Michael. Er sagt, Michael habe Pierce nur aufhalten und nicht töten wollen. Aber Michael widerspricht: Er habe an nichts anderes mehr denken können als daran, Pierce umzubringen. Er glaubt nun, er sei schlecht, weil er Menschen töte, wohingegen Max sie heile. Michael fordert Maria auf, zu verschwinden, weil er gefährlich sei. Aber sie will nicht gehen; Michael brauche sie jetzt mehr denn je. Aber er will nichts davon hören. Maria fragt ihn, ob er denn auch schon mal an sie gedacht habe: Max und Liz könnten es kaum ertragen, wenn man sie trennt; Michael aber könne Maria einfach so wegschicken. Sie will den Grund dafür hören. Er sagt, es sei vielleicht, weil er sie zu sehr liebe. Dann geht er. thumb|Alex verabschiedet sichAlex verabschiedet sich von Isabel. Er sagt, er wisse, was sie tun müssen, und dass sie es allein tun müssen. Tess erklärt, sie müssten zunächst Nasedo holen. Max will sofort aufbrechen. Liz kommt dazu. Sie erinnert Max daran, dass sie ihr Schicksal selbst wählen, und begleitet ihn. Michael, Isabel und Max überrumpeln die Agenten, die den Lieferwagen mit Nasedos Körper bewachen, und bringen den Formwandler in die Höhle. Zusammen mit Tess halten sie die Heilenden Steine, um ihn zurückzubringen. Liz steht dabei und schaut zu. Um Nasedo, der noch immer in der Gestalt von Agent Mathison steckt, bildet sich ein helles Licht. Seine wahre Gestalt scheint kurz durchzuschimmern, aber auch die von Ed Harding. Diese behält er bei, als er sich aufsetzt - am Leben! thumb|Nasedo während der HeilungTess freut sich über Nasedos Rückkehr. Michael bittet ihn, ihnen zu zeigen, wie die Kommunikatoren funktionieren. Nasedo entdeckt Liz und erklärt, sie gehöre nicht an diesen Ort. Max widerspricht: Liz gehöre zu ihm. Auch er will Antworten. Aber Nasedo sagt, seine Aufgabe sei nur, die vier am Leben zu erhalten. Sie streiten. Nasedo erklärt schließlich, das Aktivieren der Kommunikatoren könnte andere auf ihre Spur locken. Max meint, Nasedo wüsste wohl gar nicht, wie es geht. Er sei zu ihrem Schutz da, erinnert er ihn an seine eigenen Worte, nicht als ihr Führer. Er will wissen, wer dann der Führer sei. Nasedo antwortet nicht, aber die anderen schauen alle Max an. Nasedo sagt, wenn sie die Kommunikatoren benutzen wollten, täten sie das auf eigene Gefahr und müssten auch selbst herausfinden, wie es geht. Max schlägt vor, Nasedo solle Pierce' Stelle einnehmen, damit niemand mehr hinter ihnen her sei. Nasedo verwandelt sich in den Agenten, versichert den Jugendlichen, dass das FBI sie nicht länger jagen werde, und verschwindet. thumb|Es funktioniert!Max nimmt einen der Kommunikatoren. Er wolle es wissen, sagt er. Gemeinsam mit Tess hält er den Kommunikator. Michael und Isabel nehmen den anderen. Sie konzentrieren sich und die Symbole beginnen zu leuchten. An der Spitze des Felsens, unter dem die Höhle liegt, leuchtet ein Licht auf, und in der Höhle selbst erscheint das blau leuchtende Abbild einer Frau. Sie sei in menschlicher Form erschienen, erklärt sie, weil diese den vieren vertraut sei. Sie berichtet weiter, dass Max, Michael, Isabel und Tess alle schon einmal gelebt haben und in einem Krieg gestorben seien, der ihren Planeten versklavt habe. Ihre Essenz sei dubliziert und mit menschlichem Genmaterial vermischt worden, so dass sie als menschliche Wesen wiedererschaffen werden konnten. Max, ihr Sohn, sei der Führer seines Volkes gewesen. Tess sei seine Braut gewesen, Isabel auch damals schon seine Schwester und mit Michael verlobt, der Max' Stellvertreter gewesen sei. thumb|Max' und Isabels MutterMax' und Isabels Mutter erklärt weiter, auch ihre Feinde seien auf die Erde gelangt und nur an dem Bösen zu erkennen, das ihnen innewohne. Sie mahnt die Vier, zu lernen, ihre Kräfte zu nutzen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, damit sie den Feind besiegen, zurückkommen und ihr Volk befreien können. Mit der Bitte um Hilfe und der Versicherung ihrer Liebe löst sich die Erscheinung auf. Die vier sind völlig ergriffen. Michael erklärt, er habe immer gewusst, dass da draußen etwas sei, aber er habe nicht geahnt, dass es so wichtig sein könnte. Max sagt, es werde nie wieder wie früher sein und sie müssten zusammen bleiben, egal, was geschehe. Tess wendet sich ihm zu und Liz will gehen, aber Max weist Tess von sich und geht zu Liz. Er beharrt darauf, dass alles, was er gesagt hat, weiterhin wahr sei. Sie sagt, er habe eine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, und sie könne ihm nicht im Weg stehen. Aber sie bedeute ihm alles, erklärt Max. Liz küsst ihn, aber dann verabschiedet sie sich. Sie verlässt die Höhle. Er läuft ihr nach, bittet sie zu warten, aber sie kann nicht. Erneut wendet sie sich ab. Max will ihr folgen, aber Michael hält ihn zurück. Weinend klettert Liz die Felsen hinunter. Sie beginnt zu laufen. Isabel und Tess treten zu Max und Michael. Tess fragt, was jetzt passiere. thumb|Es beginntEin Signal breitet sich aus, ein Leuchten und ein Ton, über Felder und Städte, bis an die Küste. Ein Mann in einem Wagen empfägt mit einem fünfeckigen Gerät Lichtsignale und Ton. Er sagt, es gehe los. In Roswell stehen die vier Aliens vor den in den Himmel ragenden Felsen. Zitate *'Max': "Erst durch dich bin ich zu einem Menschen geworden. Ob ich heute oder in fünfzig Jahren sterbe, ich hab' nur eine Bestimmung, und zwar dich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich liebe dich." Liz: "Und ich liebe dich." *'Michael': "Warum helfen Sie uns?" Valenti: "Es gibt hier eine richtige und eine falsche Seite. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Pierce auf der richtigen steht." *'Valenti': "Hier sind wir erst mal eine Weile sicher." Michael: "Es gibt kein sicher mehr." *'Valenti': "Ich muss dauernd an meinen Vater denken. Er hatte Recht!" Max: "Aber er hätte uns ausgeliefert. Was werden Sie tun?" *'Liz': "Kannst du das mit jedem machen? Ihn Dinge sehen lassen, die nicht da sind?" Tess: "Manchmal ist das sogar einfacher, als jemanden etwas sehen zu lassen, das er direkt vor seinen Augen hat." *'Max': "Guten Abend, Agent Pierce. Sie wissen ja, wer ich bin. Ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Und jetzt werden Sie mir alles erzählen." Pierce: "Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen." Max: "Wir können das entweder auf die sanfte oder auf die harte Tour machen." *'Valenti' (nachdem Max Kyle gerettet hat): "Es ist mir egal, wer ihr seid. Oder was ihr seid. Ich bin immer für euch da." *'Michael': "Verschwinde hier." Maria: "Was meinst du damit?" Michael: "Es ist gefährlich." Maria: "Es war immer gefährlich. Was ist jetzt auf einmal anders?" Michael: "Nein, ich bin gefährlich. Weißt du, ich meine, ich kann es nicht kontrollieren, wenn ich solche Dinge tue wie mit Pierce. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass du dabei bist, wenn so etwas wieder passiert!" Maria: "Warte! Tu mir das nicht an, Michael, bitte. Du brauchst mich mehr denn je zuvor, verstehst du?" Michael: "Nein, ich brauche niemanden." Maria: "Aber ich vielleicht. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht? Ich meine, sieh dir Max und Liz an, die können's kaum ertragen, wenn man sie trennt. Aber du? Du kannst mich einfach so wegwerfen. Warum, Michael, warum?" Michael: "Vielleicht, weil ich dich zu sehr liebe, Maria. Leb wohl." *'Tess': "Ich wusste, du verlässt uns nicht!" Nasedo: "Euch darf man auch nicht allein lassen." *'Max' und Isabels Mutter': "Ihr habt früher schon einmal gelebt. Ihr seid in dem Krieg gestorben, der unseren Planeten versklavt hat. Aber eure Essenz wurde dubliziert, geklont, und vermischt mit menschlichem Genmaterial, so dass ihr als menschliche Wesen wiedererschaffen werden konntet. Mein Sohn. Du warst der geliebte Führer unseres Volkes. Mit auf deinen Weg gab ich dir deine junge Braut, dich, meine Tochter, und den Mann, dem du versprochen warst. Der stellvertretende Kommandeur deines Bruders." Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Gastauftritte *David Conrad als Agent Pierce *Jim Ortlieb als Ed Harding *Howie Dorough als Außerirdischer *Genie Francis als Max' und Isabels Mutter *Emilie de Ravin als Tess Harding Nebendarsteller *Gunnar Clancey als Agent Bello *Jacob Bruce als Agent Samuels *Richard Dorton als Agent Levin nicht genannte Darsteller *Jason Peck als Deputy Hanson (nur Stimme) Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)